onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Mask vs. Fuhrer Ugly
Sweet Mask vs. Fuhrer Ugly is the battle between the A-Class hero Sweet Mask and the Monster Association executive Fuhrer Ugly. Prelude After defeating Do-S, Sweet Mask continues to roam the Monster Association Headquarters, coming across more monsters and beheading one of them, taking its head with him. Sweet Mask comes across a room with many tanks and hundreds of monster cells within them. The monster head explains the machine's function to Sweet Mask. The hero concludes that in order to stop the production of monster cells, he must kill Orochi, and effortlessly destroys the monster cell tanks. Suddenly, Sweet Mask senses something up ahead. The voice in the hallway cackles, pleased it has finally found Sweet Mask. The hero asks the monster head about the voice and he recognizes it as a cadre. The Monster Association executive nimbly bounces off the walls and the ceiling of the hallway at tremendous speed, earning the praise of Sweet Mask and beginning the battle. Battle Noting that this monster is an extraordinary presence, he's determined not to give away his upper hand easily, and throws the head at Fuhrer Ugly. Alas, the monster is able to easily react and kick the head up to the ceiling, permanently ending its life. Sweet Mask is amazed by the monster's swift movements, but believes that if it is a fist fight, he has the confidence. This confidence quickly fades, however, once the hero gets a good look at Fuhrer Ugly's grotesque appearance. Sweet Mask gasps, and barely has enough time to put up his elbows and defend himself from the monster's attack, sending him back quite some distance. Sweet Mask is in a state of shock, believing the opponent he is up against to be the worst and most terrible evil, and Fuhrer Ugly strikes the hero from his left side. The monster mocks Sweet Mask, saying he came to the Monster Association knowing the danger and deriding him for his sudden fear. While Fuhrer Ugly is talking, Sweet Mask believes that even he, the handsome, highly intelligent, mighty warrior worth a thousand men, and "perfect" hero could not win this. Fuhrer Ugly identifies the hero as "Sweet Mask", and states he is the hero he hates the most. The monster says that in different ways, both of them make the girls scream. Stating he is going to kill the hero, Fuhrer Ugly explains that looks and battle stats do not go together, and that reality is something he will carve into the precious money maker's face. Sweet Mask realizes that Fuhrer Ugly is undoubtedly a type of Ugmon, an ugly person whose social problems cause hatred to fill their hearts until they are swallowed by darkness and turned into monsters. He also concludes that their strength after turning into monsters is influenced by the hideousness of their hearts. Sweet Mask reaffirms that this battle is unwinnable for him not only because of the monster's strength, but when the hero witnesses extreme ugliness, his entire body starts shaking and he can no longer move. As he fights the monster, Sweet Mask frantically tells Fuhrer Ugly to stay away while the cadre laughs maniacally. Sweet Mask, realizing this is a fight he cannot win, hides and calls the other heroes for assistance. He informs them of the deaths of Narinki's Private Squad at his hands, but Tatsumaki berates him for his lack of ability. Sweet Mask attempts to defend himself, saying that sparing their lives while they were brainwashed could put the entire plan at jeopardy, and requests that someone help him fight Fuhrer Ugly. Tatsumaki continues to criticize the hero, saying that the battle plan could fail because a member was spared to rescue Sweet Mask. Tired of Tatsumaki's stubbornness, Sweet Mask asks for any other heroes to help him, asking to switch opponents because his opponent has the worst compatibility, but as he's speaking, Fuhrer Ugly finds him, resuming their fight. Aftermath Category:Fights Category:Sweet Mask Fights Category:Fuhrer Ugly Fights